Dreaming of You
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Brittany and Quinn one-shot


Dreaming of You

Britt and Quinn one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Enjoy.

She motioned for me to come over with her fingers. Quinn looked me up and down as I moved slowly to her. I stopped when I was in front of her. Quinn placed her hands on my hips, and she kissed along my waistline.

"Quinn." I couldn't help moan.

She stands up and kisses me passionately, I quickly respond to her kiss. Her lips felt so good against mine. Her tongue slide across my lip asking for entrance, I opened mouth letting her in. We both moaned when are tongues joined, and moved together. Quinn pulls back only to remove my shirt. She stops and stares at my bare chest.

"You're so sexy."

I pull her lips back to mine in a heated kiss. Our kisses become heated quickly, and we begin to make out. Quinn moved her lips to my neck and down to your collar bone. Quinn slides her hand up my side, and takes my breast in her palm. She continues to work my breasts, and takes one of my stiff nipples into her mouth.

"Oh god yes!" I moan.

"Fuck I want you so bad Britt." Quinn groans.

"Fucking take me, Quinn." I groan, when she sucks my other nipple into her mouth.

I can't help but let out a soft moans as, she keeps working my hard nipples. I can feel Quinn smile at my moans, but she doesn't stop she moves farther down my body. Quinn kisses all down my stomach. I felt hot all over, and I knew I was soaked. She stops at the edge of my shorts, I whimpered at the loss of her lips. I looked down wondering why she stopped. When I looked down our eyes locked, blue staring into hazel.

"Can I?" She asked as she hooked her fingers in my shorts.

I smile and nod let her know it was okay. She was about to pull my shorts down when I stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry in her tone. "Do you want to stop?" she added.

"No. God no." I reassure her, and she relaxes at my words. "You're just wearing too many clothes." I say with a smirk and wink. Quinn sits up and pulls her shirt over her head. I looked her up and down taking her perfect abs. I continued to watch her as she removed her bra as well.

"How about now?" She asked smiling at me.

"It's good.. for now." I said with a smirk.

She smirks back at me with lust in her eyes. Quinn was eager to get back to where she was before. She slide my shorts along with my underwear down my legs. Quinn kissed up my thigh slowly.

"You're so wet for me." Quinn said. She continued to kiss around my wet center.

"Don't tease me Quinn." I moan out. She so close to where I want her to be. No _need_ her to be. She chuckles at my words, I was about to say something else when I felt her lick up my wet slit. Quinn continued to lick, and suck at my wet pussy, and it felt so damn good.

"Fuck Quinn yes.. so so good." I moaned.

She pushed her tongue into my center, and fucked me with her tongue. I was so close but I needed more.

"Quinn?... More... Please" I moaned. Quinn enter two fingers into Brittany's tight center.

"Yes... fuck yes!" I scream out.

Quinn continued to push her fingers in and out of my pussy at a faster pace, bring me closer to orgasm.

"You like that Britt? You like me fucking you?" She asked.

"Yes Quinn. I love how you fuck me!" I yell. " Please.. shit.. don't... don't stop." I moaned out.

Quinn kept fucking me, and curling her fingers hitting my spot perfectly. Repeatedly.

"Oh fuck.. I'm so close." I gasp out.

"Come for me Britt. Say my name baby." Quinn demanded.

Quinn took my clit into my mouth and sucked hard.

"Quinn!" I yelled as I came hard clenching around her fingers.

"Quinn!" Brittany yelled as she awoke form her nap. Breathing hard she looked around her room. Brittany was sweating, and she could feel the wetness between her legs. Brittany picked up her phone off her and dialed a number.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Quinn said.

"Hey Q. I need you to come over. Now." Brittany said.

"Sure. What's do you need?" Quinn asked.

"I just need you to get here as soon as possible." She told her.

"Okay coming now." Quinn said.

Before they hung up Quinn could of swore she heard Brittany mutter something along the lines of 'You will be'.

the end.

Please review, let me know what you thought. I walked into my room, and found her sitting at the end of my bed.


End file.
